


Ciel Still is a Child

by fightableomo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Diapers, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, fear of the dark, potties, training potties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Ciel is brushed aside at a fancy party and stuck in a nursery. He has to use a training potty or diapers when the need arises.





	Ciel Still is a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I like this, it's cute. It'slike three things I like at the same time.

Ciel was honestly so offended. He had dragged his stupid butler to this stupid Gala to talk to an important family, and what do they do? They send him off to the play room with the little two year old of his. No, they didn’t even do that, they had a maid escort him, because the ‘adults’ were too busy talking to Sebastian.

It would have been almost bearable in the playroom if there had been nannies there with him, an actual mature mind, but noooo, they were the only ones who actually thought he was mature so they left him in charge of the toddler while they attended to apparently more important things than his comfort level.

So here he was, sitting on a way too small, bright, plastic chair while a two year old in a night shirt ran around screaming. He couldn’t even distract himself with a book. No! He was far above the level of picture books. So, Ciel resigned himself to sitting in silence and getting irritated.

Soon enough, the little kid he was with passed out on the floor, so, he stood up. “Finally, I guess I can leave you now.” Of course, there really was no one around to hear him, so he just headed for the door. He opened it and peeked out, it was completely dark in the hallway. Nooope. He’d just stay inside the completely lit room until his unfaithful butler collected him.

He closed the door and went back to his chair. Yes, this would be perfectly acceptable except that he needed to pee. He sighed and tapped a finger against his cheek. There was no way he’d be able to get to a proper bathroom, not with how dark it was outside of this damned room.

Oh well, he’d just have to wait until he was at home. He could do that. He sipped at the water that had been so graciously provided and noted that the pitcher was almost and that– oh. That’s why he needed to go

He set down his cup and decided to focus on something else. It didn’t work. His mind was constantly drawn to the fact that his bladder was pulsing with need.

It was another fifteen minutes, or what he thought was fifteen minutes before ciel decided to get up and find a solution’ the pressure in his bladder had only increased.

Once again he went to the door and opened it to see if he should go find the bathroom of Sebastian on his own. Once again he closed the door upon finding the conclusion to be no.

Ciel started to pace the small, toy cluttered room. Half way through his second round of the room, he had to stop and grab himself. Could you blame him? He was just twelve.

He took a breath through his nose and thought out loud, “There’s no way that I’m leaving this party with wet trousers. Is there any other way to relieve myself aside from pissing on the carpet?”

His dark blue eyes traveled to the changing table that was against one wall. Of course, on the shelves below it, there were actual diapers.

Ciel shuddered and mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Instead, he looked to the small training potty next to the changing table. It was still demeaning, but less so, besides, there was no one in the room besides him and the sleeping toddler. No one would judge him. Well, no one but himself.

The young boy bit his lip and contemplated just holding it until later, surely he could. A small leak interrupted that train of though and put it completely out of business.

He took a breath to calm his nerves and walked–er, hobbled– over to the bright blue training potty. Once there, he shucked his formal shorts to the floor and sat down. Thankfully, due to his small appetite and picky nature, he was slim enough to fit without any trouble.

It didn’t take any coaxing on his bladder’s part to get him to start going. Though a blush lit up his pale face, he did feel quite relieved, that is until he felt a warm wetness on the back of his thighs and behind.

It didn’t take very much or very long for the poor training seat to over fill and start dripping onto the floor. Horrified, Ciel stood up, willing himself to stop the torrents of piss currently escaping him.

In the end, his pants only got a small stain on them.

One would think that having emptied his bladder half way, he’d be fine to pull up his pants and be fine to go on his way, but that wasn’t the case. Not at all.

His strained muscles, now having tasted freedom, yearned even more ror release. His bladder pulsed again and a small leak threatened to spring forth. The young boy whimpered and looked around. What else could he do?

Once again, his gaze landed on the changing table that was now right beside him.

He pressed a hand to his groin and with a shaky hand grabbed a diaper. Whining, he struggled to unfold it. Desperately, he pressed it to his crotch, and not a second too soon. As soon as he did, his body started to relax, and urine shot out of him.

Not a second after he started filling the padded garment with his manly waters, the door to the nursery creaked open. There in the doorway stood Sebastian.

Color rose in Ciel's face, but he didn’t stop peeing. He didn’t stop when the diaper, too, got over filled and started leaking down his legs.

Sebastian didn’t seem phased at all. “If your done, my lord, we should get home.”


End file.
